


Just As Planned

by thanku4urlove



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, M/M, Romance, mentions of Kindaichi, this was inspired by a very very old Yamada interview
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanku4urlove/pseuds/thanku4urlove
Summary: Though Yamada wasn't really a romantic, per se, he had always known exactly how he wanted his first kiss to play out.





	Just As Planned

**Author's Note:**

> A repost of an old drabble from 2014! Originally posted to my lj here: https://thanku4urlove.livejournal.com/1817.html

Yamada didn't consider himself to be a romantic. He didn't really enjoy romance movies, and happy, touching love songs weren't ever his favorite, despite how often he had to sing them. He didn't know what qualities he looked for in someone, what tricks made him float off his feet, what his wedding would be like. Sure, flowers and jewelry were nice, but at the end of the day they really were just dying plants and overpriced metal. The only thing concerning romance at all that he had given any serious thought to in his life was his first kiss.

He wanted to kiss someone he really loved, and he wanted it to be on the beach. At the root of everything, those were the only specifics. He had thought through the scenario multiple times until he was completely satisfied with it, storing it in the back of his mind until he could use it. He would be fit and happy and tan, skin air dried but swimming shorts still damp from the ocean water, wind tousling their hair, sitting on a blanket, the sunset kissing the lips the object of his affections before he smiled and did it himself. It would be perfect, and there wasn't a doubt in Yamada's mind that when he found the right person, the situation would be executed as planned.

Which was why Yamada was nothing short of furious when Daiki stopped his sweaty, gross and exhausted, sweatpants-clad self after rehearsal and, rather firmly, captured Yamada's lips with his own.

Yamada didn't dislike kissing Daiki, not at all. He had known it was going to happen--he would have to be a complete, sensory-deprived idiot not to realize that Daiki had strong feelings for him, feelings that Yamada returned, that after dating for nearly three weeks a kiss was long overdue, and there had been so many "shut up or I'll kiss you" jokes on the set of Kindachi that the staff had gotten used to it. Daiki was supposed to be his first kiss. But it wasn't supposed to have happened this way.

What infuriated Yamada even more was the way Daiki threw his hands up in front if his chest, quickly saying "I know you're huge on the beach thing and all, but I--"

It was in the middle of his defense that Yamada finally found his voice.

"What the hell, Daiki?"

Daiki had known, known about the moment he had wanted since he was fourteen years old, and had picked a stupid day in the middle of August, when he looked nothing short of a mess, to ruin everything.

"I'm sorry."

Part of Yamada really didn't want Daiki to apologize. The kiss had been really, amazingly nice, Daiki's lips sliding along his own with the right amount of pressure to make him a bit lightheaded, Daiki's warm hands on his forearms. But then he remembered it was his precious first kiss, and he didn't even feel willing to listen to an apology. When Yamada didn't immediately snap out a retort, Daiki seemed to take that as a green light to keep talking.

"I know that you wanted to have your first kiss with the love of your life out on a beach at sunset, and all that. I know I might not be the love of your life and this is definitely not a beach--" he gestured around the humid, empty rehearsal room, "--and I knew you could be mad about all of that."

"Then what made you do it?"

"It would have been much too perfect."

Yamada almost laughed. "Aren't first kisses supposed to be perfect?"

"I thought my kiss was pretty close to perfect." Daiki had a light pout in his voice, Yamada frowning at him and bringing him back to the conversation at hand. "What I'm trying to say is that sure, you would look amazing with the sun in your eyes and your hair all messed up by the wind and everything, but I wanted to show you that I think you look just as amazing right now."

"I look disgusting and I need to shower." Yamada deadpanned.

Daiki just shook his head, smiling at Yamada so widely that Yamada decided oh, hell with it, pulling Daiki close and kissing him again. Daiki giggled, purely happy and precious against his lips, and Yamada decided that there would always be beaches and beach towels to kiss Daiki on, and that could and would wait for later, because now this was more than enough.


End file.
